


Playing Doctor

by oracleofthenorth



Category: One Piece
Genre: LawLu - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracleofthenorth/pseuds/oracleofthenorth
Summary: As he travels aboard the Sunny, Trafalgar D. Water Law is haunted by explicit dreams about making love to Luffy. Meanwhile Luffy's crew set Law up for some mandatory fun and games.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Playing Doctor

“Bam, Pound, Bam” Luffy’s fist hammered uselessly away at the brick wall.

His forehead pressed against the cool stone, standing with his legs spread wide apart, knees shaking. He grit his teeth like in battle, but for some reason his blows landed against the bricks like any other young man’s might. Partially paralysed? You could say that. Waves of pleasure surged through his body, and flooded his brain with endorphins. He tipped his bare ass further skyward, head peeling back, turning his body into a small crescent moon. His arm reached up to grasp desperately for any part of his assailant to cling to. His groping hand found his attacker’s cloak collar, and some hair, which he squeezed in his palm like his life depended on it. He opened his mouth and tried to force words out. Just then his little knees buckled, and Luffy knelt face down on the cool ground. Ash and rubble and dirt, it was all good. Luffy’s attacker was balls deep in his hole, and began fucking faster. “Torao! I’m almost there! Fuck me! Don’t hold back! I love-”

Trafalgar Law woke with a start. His sheets were wet with cum, so were his sleeping pants. His heavy penis still bobbed and pulsed from all the labor it had put in while Law slept. It was still stretching and reaching, as though it were still inside the Luffy of Law’s dream. He growled and cursed. What a cruel creation this world was. A languid and lawless dream had just placed him in Dressrosa, back on that damn rooftop, after his beloved Luffy had busted through Doflamingo’s reign of terror, and legacy of hurt. Law had never loved anyone more than Luffy in that moment, and ever since that day his love only grew greater. It was his lust that Law had a hard time reconciling. On the rooftop, Law had wanted so badly to kiss Luffy. Like every other foolish and capricious compulsion, Law worked tirelessly to not allow the whim to take root. It was a valiant idea, and a noble task to undertake, but these dreams of touching, tasting, reaching into Luffy’s tight, young, perfect body, cut through his days and seeped into his dreams. How many mornings had he awoken in the same state, since the first time they’d met? Did Luffy even know what sex was? Law shuffled to his shower stall and turned the water on cold. The water helped him clear his mind, and get his blood flowing back up from his engorged member. These lower thoughts, urges, desires, were not helping him help Luffy any.

It was late in the morning, the sun already shone brightly through the windows and floor boards. After his cold shower, Law set to his morning routine. He laid out his clothing and gathered the rest for washing. He got dressed and made his bed. He stopped in the gally for some coffee, black with one sugar. Luffy came dancing in, followed by the long-nose guy, the racoon dog, and the cyborg. They were shouting and singing, embracing the miracle of a brand new day. This waking up every day thing was never getting old for them. Give them ten more years Law grumbled in his mind. Age-gap. There was another reason not to seduce Mugiwara-ya. They had nothing in common besides their ambition. Everything about Luffy annoyed Law, and even more so today. His rubber arms reaching across the table for things that didn’t belong to him. His incessant need to talk and ask questions. “Torao! Will you play with us today?” “No,” Law answered flatley. Nami grinned that evil grin she saved only for moments like this. “Oh, come on. It’s your turn to baby-sit Luffy. You guys can play Doctor!” Law’s face went ghostly pale and he stopped eating. His eyes bugged-out and he was suddenly tongue-tied. “Wh-what did you just say?” He stammered, half nervous and half livid. Robin grinned “I want to play!” Then she gave Nami a knowing wink. This wasn’t fair! “I’LL BE THE PATIENT!!!” Luffy felt the need to shout this from the top of his lungs for some reason Law could not understand. They’d set him up! Did they know how badly he longed to hold Luffy, or were they teasing him because he wasn’t the playful sort? Law’s worst subject in school was recess. He could never get the other kids to listen to him, and when he did they hated his game ideas because they required too much planning and preparing. Fistfuls of childhood insecurities danced around a giant fire that was his need to touch Luffy again. Chopper jumped up and down, “I wanna be the intern!” he squealed. “I’ll be the su-purrr ambulance!” Franky transformed himself into what looked more like a tank than a van. Usopp and Robin happily assigned themselves the role of nurses. Law grit his teeth. “FINE!” he roared “But you HAVE to do what I tell you, because I’M the Doctor!” Everyone stood there and saluted, and Law got a sinking feeling that this was going to be a nightmare from the depths of Hell.

“WEEE-EEEEWWW WEEEE-EEEEW!” Franky rolled up carrying Robin, Usopp, and ...Luffy. Everything was slow motion, Luffy lay on a stretcher carried by his crewmates. Law had to focus, this was just a drill. Law had decided the easiest way to make Luffy hold still. “Hi Torao!” Giggled the shirtless Luffy. His giggly smile was so cute that it pissed Law off even more. “You’re a cadaver” he grunted “Thank you!” Smiled Luffy proudly. This was Hell...Law was in Hell. Luffy giggled “Shishishishi” every time Law touched his skin. Law had put on gloves and everything, to make sure no one would think he had intentions other than a standard exam. He let one hand rest over Luffy’s heart, he paused there, drawing attention to his other hand. Luffy smiled. His eyes were closed, because he was supposed to be playing a dead person. “Mmmmm…” He hummed in spite of himself. Robin giggled but was able to make it sound like a long hiccup. Law moved his hand and pretended not to see Robin. “The examination is done. You’re pronounced dead. Good work everybody. Have a lovely rest of your day.” Law growled sarcastically. “Mmmmm….” Luffy suddenly hummed again, and Robin broke out in stitches. Robin knew. Everyone knew, except for Luffy. Law wanted to throw up. He wanted to scream and cry, and trash his room. He was almost 30! Why was it so hard to control this fire? 

Later Luffy spotted Law on the deck, hiding in the back like always, so as to avoid everybody. “Hmmm” Luffy hummed thoughtfully. Maybe Law just missed his old friends? Luffy knew how that felt. He missed Ace, Sabo, Vivi, Karoo, Shanks..oh especially Shanks. Luffy launched himself across the ship, and landed by Law’s side. “What do you want?!” Law snapped, baring his teeth a little more than was necessary. “Shishishishi” Luffy bared his own teeth in a huge, happy, grin. It took Law aback every single time Luffy smiled like that. Luffy stretched his arm to reach around Law. Law stood stalk still, white as a ghost. Was Luffy embracing him?! So many thoughts and desires and unspoken dreams collided in Laws head all at once. What should he do? What could he say? How could he get Luffy to understand what he meant to him? He couldn’t. He didn’t deserve this bright sunshine. He pushed Luffy’s arm off of his shoulder and started to walk away, with a tear in his eye. Luffy wondered what he’d done wrong? Law looked like he needed a hug. He was walking down the stairs, when he felt Luffy’s two hands latch onto his chest. SHIT! Luffy launched himself onto Law’s back. “I’m not letting you be alone!” Luffy stated determinately. What Luffy wants, Luffy gets! He rode Law piggyback down the stairs to the hull, Law tripping and cursing the whole way down. 

When they tumbled to the floor, Luffy was sitting squarely on Law’s lap. Little fucker! This was exactly what Law wanted, but it wasn’t right if Luffy didn’t know what he was doing. “Come on, Toaro! I’m not letting you be all mopey! You’re gonna have fun if it’s the last thing I do!” Oh, poor naive little Luffy. Law’s boner popped up, in that perfect crease between Luffy’s cheeks. Law pushed Luffy off of him and sat up. “I don’t have fun the way you have fun.” Law stood up and began to walk away. He could’ve kissed him. He could’ve grabbed his ass, held him there, and humped himself to orgasm at his little ally’s expense...but he wouldn’t. Could he? Yes. Law was capable of taking advantage of the naive, he was a pirate after all. But would he do that to Luffy? Never! He grit his teeth and kept walking away. He would never forgive himself. Law was here to keep Luffy safe, even and especially from Law himself. What a waste. He felt two hands on his shoulders, and their owner suddenly on his back, legs wrapped complete with a bow around his bony waist. “Mugiwara-ya! I said I don’t play your games!” “Even doctor?” Law was growling with anger, he wanted to throw Luffy off his back and into the sea! Luffy smiled that damn smile again. The innocent one that was so bright it hurt to look at. Law belonged to the shadows. When would Luffy stop pointing the spotlight at him? Then again the rascal in him thought about it. They could play Doctor, right? It was harmless. It would be a good excuse to bond with Luffy, and a good excuse to….practice self-control. “Fine” grumbled Law. “We can play Doctor, but only for a few minutes.” Luffy hugged his arms and legs in, gathering as much of Law as he could squeeze. It was like being hugged by a demented python. Law treasured the feeling, but kept his stoic composure. 

Next thing Law knew, he was laying on Luffy’s bed. This was not how he had hoped playing Doctor would go. “This time I’M the Doctor!” Luffy proudly announced, his giant smile hidden behind a white mask. His eyebrows creased down intensely, “Stay with us patient! You’ve been badly mangled by baboons, but we’ll put you right!” Law sighed. This was going the stupidest thing he’d ever done...and he’d once joined the DonQuixote family. “You can use my name. You don’t have to call me ‘patient’.” Luffy was already reaching for the bone-saw. Luffy announced that the patient doesn’t drink enough chocolate milk, and needs kisses all over to make him better. Law wanted to run as far and fast as possible, but Luffy had already begun kissing him all over his chest and tummy, with big, comical, smacks. His playful, tender lips made Law’s heart race. What else could those lips do? He tried not to imagine and shut his eyes. His heart was racing. Luffy lifted Laws shirt and traced his tattoos with his cool fingertips. Law almost giggled, the feeling was so unexpected and nice. “Sorry Torao! But I’m afraid these big black swirly scars are here to stay! We saved your life because I am a brilliant Doctor!” Law smiled ever so slightly. Luffy was so dumb. “Okay, now it’s your turn!” Law opened one eye. “Off the bed! I’m the patient now, and I got sick from eating a mean piranha!” All Law could suddenly picture was shoving his thick meat down Luffy’s throat to pump his stomach. Fuck this had to stop for tonight. Luffy lay on the bed. Law took him in, all vulnerable and trusting, and hot. He opened Luffy’s hand and put two candies Chopper had left on the nightstand in it. “Take two of these and call me in the morning.” He stood up and left the room. He hurried down the hallway and made it to the hull where he slept, barring the door behind him. Luffy was safe from him for now. That’s all that mattered.


End file.
